Acomplandome a ti
by EmmaRPG
Summary: despues de quien sabe cuantos años ya tengo en mis manos el segundo capitulo de esta tortuosa y simpatica historia de amor... y ya estoy escribiendo la siguiente...
1. Frios lamentos

Acoplandome a ti

Por :raquell kasull y shinku aoki

Bueno... hola ando algo cruda por una fiesta y ni siquiera se lo que escribi a si que no se sorprendan por cuanta tonteria lean...OK??... bueno este finc es una mezcla extraña de parejas de beyblade en un hotel... o algo asi... de todas formas...DIVIERTANSE!!!...

Capitulo 1:

- CORREEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! –

- nooo... nos van a alcanzar!!!!!!!! -

- tu solo sigue corriendo! -

solo se veia a dos pelirrojos corriendo desesperadamente, alzando una nube de polvo...

- no quiero que me atrapen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -

- crees que yo si????!!!! -

Dan la vuelta en un callejon y se esconden tras una pila de cajas.

- uff... estuvo cerca... – dice la chica recuperando el aliento

- me alegra que no nos hallan atrapado... -

- que hacen aqui??? -

- TAKAO!!!!!!!! – gritan asustados ambos

- si??? – nn

- QUE HACES AQUI??? – OO?

- oigan... yo pregunte primero... -

-...bueno... es que... les jugamos una pequeña broma a todos en el hotel y nos estaban persiguiendo... – dicen los dos mofandose de la risa

- pero que hicieron??? – dice el chico intrigado

- bueno...- estre risas – removimos todo el papel higienico del hotel – estallan en carcajadas

Takao pone a trabajar a su hamster por unos instantes y se desconecta de la realidad, eso les da el tiempo suficiente a los gemelos para huir con sus costales rellenitos y acolchonaditos en la espalda.

En el hotel...

- OIGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... SE ACABO EL PAPEL!!!!!!!!!! – gritaba max desde el baño.- ray????...Alguien??????????...- no hay respuesta. – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! ESO ES SANGRE????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -

y despues de descubrir que max tiene hemorroides volvamos a la escena del crimen...

**Nota de autor:**

**shinku:Asi es damas y caballeros la mostaza puede producir efectos secundarios...como las hemorroides...evite el exeso...**

- ha donde se fueron...- reclamaba Brooklin

- MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TENGO HEMORROIDES!!!!!!!!- se escuchaba el eco del grito de max a lo lejos.

- EH??? – OOU

- por ahi!!!! – grita oliver

se ve pasar una nubesita roja.

- TRAS ELLOS!!!!!!! – un furioso torbellino de beyluchadores persigue a los dos chicos pero... parece que se pierden...

- estamos dando vueltas en circulos!!!!! – grita mathilda

- como lo sabes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -

- ya van cinco veces que veo al mismo vagabundo... ya nos esta viendo feo...- TT

- una rata vieja, que era planchadora, por planchar su faldaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa se quemo la colaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! - cantaba lee

- o no!!! – Grita mao agitandolo – lo perdemos doctor, lo perdemos!!! -

- lero lero leroooooooooooooo lero lero LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!, esa rata vieja no sabe planchar!!! -

- lo siento... – robert coloca su mano en el hombro de la chica dandole su mas sentido pesame. – lo perdimos –

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!... - TOT

- volvamos al hotel – bosteza bryan

en cuanto llegan al hotel ven una bolsa enorme que estaba a punto de hacer erupcion.

-...un volcan de papel higienico...??? – "silencio"

- EEHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -

todos toman su parte de papel higienico y se dirigen a sus habitaciones... la pregunta es... donde estaban los ladrones...

- ya no es tan divertido como antes... – decia julia acomodandose en el pecho de raul – es tan malo crecer?? – jugaba con su cabello

- no quiero – comienza a llorar raul

- eh? – voltea a verlo – no temas – acaricia el rostro de su hermano – estoy aqui – le da un tierno beso en los lbios para despues quedarse dormidos...

**Nota de autor:**

**raquel:Insesto??????????... SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

En otro lado, mientras mathilda jugaba a golpear cocodrilos, brooklin y mihaeru ping pong mientras mao cuidaba a lee.

- _puntuacion maxima 25 000 00 puntos - _

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaba mathi extaciada

- como esta lee????? -

- no muy bien... -

sueño

- pinpon es un muñeco, muy guapo y de carton se lava la carita con agua y con jabon -

Fin

- no se ve nada bien – dice mihaeru

- por que canta esas canciones? – OO

- no lo se, fue a visitar a la madre de max... (N/A: con eso dijo todo.)

- mmm... -

por la noche hubo reunion de chicas...

en el Bar...

- es tan nefasto tener que soportar a tantos hombres – decia julia con una copa de vodka en la mano

- dimelo a mi... – le arrebata la copa y le da un trago

- si tu tienes que soportar al gorron de takao...- decia mao

- te admiro... – decia mathilda dandole un sorbo a su midori nights

- yo creo que todo esto debe terminar, ellos deben de tratarnos como reinas, y miren, somos sus esclavas – dice hiromi estrellando su puño en la mesa

- ademas deben respetar nuestra intimidad, siempre revuelven mi cajon de prendas intimas... – O///O decia mathilda ya algo borracha

- acoso sexual de mi lider!!!!!!!!!!! – grita ming ming TT

- eso seria una vendicion - ¬ - mmmmmmmmmmmm... brooklin – dicen todas al unisono.

- la verdad... si... – nn recapacita su respuesta

- pero de igual manera... ya no seremos victimas!!! Ahi que ser civilizados..."grillitos"... LINCHENLOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritan toda alzando sus copas.

- un brindis – grita emily

se hacen sonar las copas y cada quien se va a su habitacion.

la mañana siguiente...

**white tigers **

- mao podrias alcanzarme el vaso de... -

- NO haslo tu!!!!!!!!..., yo me voy al buffet y si quieres algo... haslo por ti msmo.- asota la puerta...

- ayos ya casi lo alcanzo...- intentaba alcanzar el vaso y cae al suelo -

**all stars**

- no puedo concentrarme sin mi musica – le grita rick ¬ emily muy enfadado...

- no me importa... tu ruidero no se va a escuchar aqui!!! – asota su raqueta en la cabeza del chico – me voy...- abre la puerta.

- espera... – corre yudi tras ella.

**Batallon barthez**

- mmmm...- apenas comenzaba a abrir los ojos

- a... ya despertaste... – decia miguel acostado al lado de ella, se levanta lentamente y se ensima en la chica.

- estas mas preciosa que nunca -

- O////O "no..., no te dejes seducir por sus caricias, ahora no... es lindo y tierno, pero es una apuesta..."

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – le arroja la sabana ensima – Sr. Barthez, Sr.Barthez mihaeru quiere abusar de mi... – corre fuera de la habitacion

- como??? –llega barthez furioso.

- eh????????????????????... puedo explicarlo... – n/////nU

**Bega**

- me voy!! – grita ming ming

- vale – contesta brooklin – vete con cuidado ok?? -

- hi – grita mientras se dirige a la salida, pero garland se lo impide...

- quitate!!!! – le reclama

- espera... – parecia muy nervioso, de la nada intenta golpear directamente a la chica

- oye!!! – le da una bofetada – que te sucede!! - se va de la habitacio

**Dinastia F**

- rayos... cruda otra vez... – se levanta – mmm ...- busca en un cajon una aspirina y la toma, despues se toma una ducha rapida y se prepara para irse a desayunar con las chicas...

- vas a salir?? – pregunta raul

- no es obvio?? – le dice haciendolo a un lado – adios – se va

**Blade brackers**

- miaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuu... – maulla hiromi al despertar

- prrrrrrrrrrrrrr... – ronrronea ray entre sueños

- mmm... – nn – parece gatito – se levanta...

- no abuelo... la proxima vez no fallare.. te matare!! – decia kai mientras soltaba puñetasos al aire

- mostaza... – susurraba max abrasando su almohada con la cama llena de sangre

- bola de locos... – estaba por salir cuando...

- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! – se caen

- TAKAO BAKA!!! TEN MAS CUIDADO!!! –hiromi cae ensima de takao con las piernas abiertas sobre los gluteos del chico...

- mmmmmm... – le da una nalgada

- TAKAO... ERES UN SER SUCIO!!! – le da una bofetada

- adios... – sale de la habitacion

cafe...

- como estuvo el plan?? – pregunta hiromi algo sonrojada sobandose la cabeza

- maso... – dice mao

- por?? -

- lee debia tomar sus medicinas – TT

- mihaeru se me iba a declarar – TT

- QUEEE!!!!!! – OO gritan todas

- SIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -

- garland knockeo a un sicario que iva a matarme... – TT

"kai silvando" – QUE! Yo no lo contrate... lo juro – nnU decia kai fingiendo demensia.

- raul iba a entregarme un nuevo anillo de ataque!!... – TT

- takao y yo ibamos a tener nuestra primera vez...- TT

- o rayos... – lloran todas

- creo que deberiamos ser asi cuando se lo merezcan, no creen?? – comenta emily

- tiene razon... – grita mao

- no mas favoritismos... – dice julia

- quien quiera un buen trato que lo de... – grita ming ming

- libertad condicional??? – dice mathilda

- me parece buena idea... – dice judy

- eh? -

- miren niñas, los chicos no saben como tratarlas... , a veces parecen muy infantiles, pero, no saben como actuar, los ponen nerviosos – comenta judy

- les voy a dar un ejemplo a cada una... ejem... Hiromi... a veces eres algo torpe (N/A: ALGO??? ), pero tienes lo tuyo, buena figura, lindo rostro, si no takao no se hubiera fijado en ti... sabes?? Es muy dificil conquistarlo... - o

- Mao... eres muy compulsiva e impulsiva eso hace que ha la fuerza se rete a la adversidad..., tienes un hermoso cabello y una hermosa figura... lee tendria una buena esposa si te casaras con el... – nn

- si?...-n///n

- y ray seria tu amante – nn

- EH??? – OO

- JEJEJE... – rie dulcemente

- Emily... tienes ojos hermosos, eres muy inteligente y bastante altetica (N/A: rayos pobre chica no le pude sacar mas virtudes... ahora si que no como defenderla... como es... menos... nn), michelle esta a tu servicio... – dice haciendo una ligera reverencia

- Mathilda... eres muy hermosa, tienes una mirada apasible que derrite a cualquiera, y tu apoyo incondicional es impresionante, eres fiel, y no te rindes, ademas de que eres muy confiable... das la vida por tus metas hasta alcansarlas..., y esto ya lo sabes... mihaeru jamas te dejaria ir... -

- hi – susurra casi llorando

- ming-chan tu mirada es muy dulce, eres muy tierna y a veces algo ingenua, ese sentimiento te hace ser quien eres...lo que degusta de ti..., tienes a tres hombres tas de ti... daichi, mistel y brooklin -

- nn -

- y por ultimo julia... pero no la meno importante..., eres como afrodita y venus juntas, tu belleza no tiene limites..., tu rudeza hace madurar a aquellos que la necesitan... -

- eh... raul... - YY susurra

- y tu gentileza a quienes les sobra madurez... -

- Brooklin...Kai... -

- asi es ellos tres calleron en tus redes ahora necesitas domarlos...ya que... los ultimos dos pueden causar daño a quienes aprecias... -

- lo hare... muchas gracias... – comienza a llorar

despues de la charla que les dio judy, donde todas terminaron llorando, cada quien regreso a su habitacion.

- estoy muy confundida – decia mientras caminaba por el living del hotel dirigiendose a la piscina

- "suspira" nunca me habian dado una charla asi... - pensaba

llega a la alberca y en un asiento coloca sus pertenencias

- uff... paz y silencio... me pregunto por que siempre esta desocupada la piscina... – pensaba mientras colocaba bloqueador en su delicada piel.

El sol estaba en su fase mas imponente... estaba quemando todo lo que tocaba, pero la brisa que competia contra el era mas potente.

- hola! – decia una voz tras ella

- AHH!!! – tira el bloqueador

- oh... lo siento... – se agacha a recogerlo

- gracias... EHH??... – OOUUUUU

- n... no puede... ser... son... – O////O

frente a ella cuatro chicos muy atleticos y sexys dispuestos a todo!!

- Majestics??? – O///////////////////////////O

- HI!! – grita oliver abrasandola – mati-chan!!!

- jeje – mathilda rie con algo de nerviosismo

- que haces aqui?? – pregunta enrique mirandola de ariba hacia abajo con interes

- no es obvio??... quiero refrescarme – decia cubriendo sus pechos con las manos

- enrique... comportate quieres??... – le reclama robert

- no puedes estarte quieto por un minuto?? – alega jhonny

- nop!! –le sonrie picaramente a mathilda

- ya dejala!! – jhonny lo tira al agua

- vengan!! Esta deliciosa!! – grita enrique

- bala de cañon!! – se arroja jhonny

- vamos mati-chan – la jala

- espera... debo quitarme la bata... -

- eh?? – enrique voltea abruptamente

- callate!! – jhonny se ensima en el y sumerge su cabeza en el agua justo en el momento en que mathilda se habia quitado la bata...

- WOW!! –grita el aleman

- mati-chan es muy kawaii!! – grita el inocente frances

- ... que belleza... – comenta el ingles

enrique sale a tomar aire y que ve...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! Malditos se quedaron con todo el espectaculo!! - ♥♥ - elle est motto belle – grita el italiano

- dije que ya!!!!!!! – n/////////n grita la pobre chca

- vamos, vamos!! – oliver la toma de la mano para entrar al agua

- esta algo fria, no?? -

- pero la temperatura fuera de la piscina es de 36ºC ... que prefieres?... – comenta robert

- pues... el agua fria – sumerge la cabeza

- donde esta?? -

- AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! – oliver es levantado por mathilda y ella lo coloca sobre sus hombros

- siiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Caballito!!!!! - nOn

- jugemos caballazos!! – grita jhonny

- jejeje – n///nU rie dulcemente

de pronto a lo lejos se ve una figura desvalida que emitia un ligero llanto

- eh? –mathilda se pone nerviosa – espera – tira a oliver y sale corriendo tras la sombra

- que pasa?? – OO? comentaban

- estas bien pequeña?? – corria tras ella

- eh?? – la niña voltea y mathilda mira sus manos, se hallaban ensangrentadas, y... no tenian dedos...

- pero que dem... que te paso?? -

entre llantos – es que... –

de la nada el sol se apaga y una sombra inmenza las cubre, un objeto gigantesco las iva a aplastar...

- es el fin...- comenta mathilda como esperando a la muerte

- NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZEUZ VEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – un blade parte a la mitad al objetopara descubrir que era un automovil

- estan bien?? – pregunta brooklin

- si, gracias... pero ella no... , tenemos que llevarla a la enfermeria... -

- por?? -

- brooklin... estas idiota!, solo mira sus manos! OO

- ouch... - - bueno vamos... -

- NOOOOOO... – lloraba la niña – no es eso -

- entonces? – OO – por que lloras? -

- es que... me... me... me quitaron mi dulce!!!!!!!!! – TOT lloraba

- es todo? – brooklin saca una paleta de uno de sus tantos bolsillos y se la da...

- arigato! – se curan sus heridas, la toma y desaparece con el viento...

eso da como explicacion lo del auto... llamado... espejismo

- eh? - -- - eso estuvo muy raro... -

- tienes razon... – nn – esto... soy yo o es la primera vez que traes otra ropa puesta? -

esto lo dice por que brooklin traia puesto un pantalon tipo militar,angosto y una camisa muy elegante

**Nota de autor:**

**shinku:me lo puedo imaginar ¬... mmmmmmm... brooklin**

- eh?... lo notaste... - - pues... si... -

- te vez bien... – n////n

- gracias... - O////O – y es la primera vez que te veo en traje de baño? -

- si... – T////T

- tu tambien te vez bien... – 6///6

-... gracias... – O///////////////////////////////////////////O

en otro lado...

Julia se habia arreglado bastante...

**Nota de autor:**

**Shinku:mas de lo normal... **

parecia que tendria una cita...

- raul? – gritaba – ya? -

- si! – raul sale igual de arreglado que su hermana, al parecer tendrian una cita... los dos... JA... que bien... ya necesitaban un descanzo

salen de la habitacion y se dirigen a la recepcion del hotel, dejan sus llaves t en la entrada de este los espera un taxi.

- a donde iran? – pregunta hiromi que caminaba con daichi y kenny

- a un piano-bar – nn

- EHHHHH!!! – OO – nadamas por favor no se embriaguen demasiado, no queremos accidentes aqui ok? - nonU

- vale – n.n dicen los dos

- y como ganaron los boletos?... digo si se puede saber? – comenta daichi estirando los brasos y colocando las manos tras su nuca.

- cuando destape una botella de ron en la tapa decia " ganaste un boleto doble para la apertura del nuevo piano bar" - sonreia

- bueno, no los entretenemos – decia hiromi empujando a daichi y kenny fuera de la habitacion – que se diviertan! - desaparecen

- gracias... igualmente! – entran al taxi.

8:00 pm.

La alberca llacia vacia otra vez... los majestics en su habitacion y mathilda en la suya, al igual que brooklin.

- lalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaa... – cantaba mathilda en la ducha mientras lababa su cabello.

Saliendo, procura secarse la gran parte de su cuerpo humedo, colocando al final una toalla en su cabeza, se acomoda en el sofa, toma su revista del suelo y comienza a leer , llamando su atencion el tema central – orgasmos –

**Nota de autor:**

**raquel: si ya se lo que estan pensando pero NOOOOOOOOOOOO... no va a pasar nada... ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja "rie como maniaca" **

**shinku: tranquila ya... **

**raquel: bueno ya no va a pasar nada... por lo menos no en esta parte.**

De pronto entran los chicos a la habitacion...

- Hola!! Como estuvo el partido? -

- bueno, les ganamos a los all stars!! -

- los felicito! – continua con su lectura – por que no retan a los bitskrit boys??- les pregunta

- buena idea! Mañana contra ellos!! – grita miguel euforico – y... que lees? -

- orgasmos, el punto G de la mujer – dice super tranquila y continua leyendo

- soka... – n.nU dice cloud

" silencio incomodo "

- dejen de mirarme raro!! Tarde o temprano tendria que llegar a interesarme el tema y lo saben!!, ademas ya estoy lo sufucientemente grandecita para poder razonar el tema y llegar a hacer "eso" - grita mathilda furiosa

- ok, ok...ya calmate – la encara mihaeru

- no fijate que no me voy a calmar, no volvere a reprimirme. Estoy harta... de... USTEDES!!! – arroja la revirta a la cara de aaron y se cruza de brasos – no puedo ser yo misma por que luego luego ponen su cara -

- pero, pero... – dice cloud sentandose ensima de ella y rodeando su cuello con sus brasos, asumiendo una pose super Gay...

- estas en tus dias verdad??... – le dice frio

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – O//////////O esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

- cual es su problema??? – T//////T se levanta del sillon y deja caer una foto de su bolsillo mientras se va a su habitacion.

- miren! – aun inconciente por el golpe aaron se arrodilla para recojer la foto.

- OO – mira miguel!... eres tu!... – dice cloud señalando al pequeño mihaeru de la foto.

En la foto aparecian mathilda y miguel de pequeños, y llacian abrasados como si no existiera el mañana.

- nn – si... recuerdo esa foto... – UoU – sera mejor que valla a hablar con ella -

se levanta y se dirige hacia la habitacion de la desconsolable chica, tras el aaron y cloud con unos letreros de " Animo!! ", " tu puedes!!", " te apollamos!!" OoO!.

Toca la puerta...

- LARGATE!!! – grita mathilda tras la puerta

- por favor!!, dejame entrar! – dice mihaeru tratando de convenserla

- no... no puedes... – decia con voz dudosa

de pronto entre el ajetreo en la puerta se escucha que algo se rompe...

- ahi no! – mathilda deja su posicion en la puerta.

- que sucede? – se asoma mihaeru por un lado de la puerta

- tsst... – sollosaba la chica, estaba en el suelo recogiendo restos del objeto que se habia roto.

- lo lamento... – se acerca a mathilda para ayudarla.

- ALEJATE!! – le grita con intencion de auyentarlo

- perdon... – retrocede unos cuantos metros de la chica.

Mathilda recoge todos los trozos con sus dedos ampollados, llevandose en sus manos un puñado de sueños rotos.

00:07 pm

en la entrada del hotel venian llegando raul y julia,... super borrachos

- vamos...raul...HIP... que voy a cantar oaxaca!! – le alegaba julia

- yo tambien -

de pronto ven pasar a mathilda con algo roto en las manos.

- eh!!?? – raul estaba mas confundido que nunca... estaba perdido en alcohol...

- es cierto!! – julia iva a salir tras ella cuando... – NO PUEDO MAS!! – corre a un bote de basura – "OAK!!!" -

- eh? –ming ming estaba algo extrañada...

- quieres??? – le da el vaso de leche que traia en la mano

- a... gracias... – se lo toma casi de un trago y corre tras mathi.

- mathi-chan!! Matte!! - la alcanza

- ya no lo necesito... – dice mathilda

- que cosa?? – n¬n – a si... pero por que??, trabajaste mucho en ese marco – ¬ - solo pegalo, yo te ayudo!-

- no, si eso ya lo hubiera hecho..., pero es que a el ni siquiesa le intereso un poco – seguia llorando.

- como lo sabes?, se lo has preguntado?, NO verdad??? – la toma de ambos hombros agitandola haciendo se se le calleran las piezas – de los errores se aprende! – grita como idiota.

- ok -

- tenemos que hacer algo nuevo -

- hi! -

- mañana les pediremos ayuda a las otras chcas vale?? -

- bien -

- gambatte!! - dice julia con llamaradas en los ojos

- pero ahi un pequeño detalle... -

- que? -

- la foto... la tomo aaron –

- conociendolo bien se la ha de haber dado a su queridisimo amigo cloud -

- entonces como la recuperamos? -

- tu no te preocupes... dejalo todo en mis manos... pero... AAAuuu " bostezo"... por lo mientras debemos ir a dormir -

01:015 am

ya en su cama mathilda sentia como si su corazon ubiese sido atravesado por una enorme flecha, sin embargo, ya no era tanto la herida sino las cicatrices que dejaba.

- mathi...? puedo pasar? - dice miguel del otro lado de la puerta

- si...si...claro...adelante... – dice mathilda limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro.

- gracias – entra y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas

el cuarto ya estaba obscurecido y solo se colaban algunos rayos de luz de los faros que alumbraban la avenida desierta.

- ... este... no se lo que paso, ni la razon por la que estes asi... pero, si se como te sientes – se recuesta a su lado

- eh? – voltea abruptamente

- por eso te traje esto... – se levanta y saca algo de su bolsillo – toma... feliz aniversario – nn

- aaaaaaaaaa... te acordaste! – lo abrasa – pero falta un solo dia – O.o? lo mira extrañada

- debi de habertelo dado de inmediato para soldar mi cuenta... – T////T – no pude resistirlo, verte tan triste, era tan cruel... fue por eso -

- a... arigato... – susurra la chica ya bañada en lagrimas

- abrelo... por favor - decia ansioso

- hi! – quita la tapa y ve en el interior un hermoso broche de mariposa tallado en rubi, que deslumbraba la habitacion con la poca luz que se colaba de entre las cortinas

- es precioso... – sus ojos rosados daban un destello de rojo y brillaban mas que nunca – tu lo hiciste? – O///O

- mmm... si jejeje – se rasca la nuca

- eres todo un artista – se recuesta de nuevo, abrasando la cajita contra su pecho.

- buenas noches – se recuesta al lado de la chica

- buenas noches – le da un tierno beso en la mejilla

- ... – todo rojo, pero la obscuridad le defendia

En otro lado no muy lejos...

- rayos no veo nada, donde esta mi habitacion? – decia cubriendo sus ojos con las manos, la luz no la dejaba ver, pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrando

- eh? – voltea lentamente izquiersa a derecha, sigue su camino y, choca con alguien

- auch... hola... te hice daño? – se arrodilla y le extiende su mano

- no... gracias – toma su mano – yuriy? -

- si? -

- siempre me rescatas, eres genial -

- si, si... lo se... – n////n

- . - se aleja rapidamente de el y corre al bote de basura mas apriximado – "OAK" MIERDA!! NO!! -

- te he dicho que no tomes tanto... PERO ERES UNA NECIA!! – OO!

- si lo se... – dice entre bomito sentandose a un lado del bote de basura.

- anda, vamos o raul se va a preocupar -

**nota de autor: **

**raquell: no se preocupen por raul el ya esta jetonsisimo en su camita calientito y alivianando la cruda de el dia siguiente... nn**

**shinku: raquell... por que siempre eres tan directa... ¬¬**

**raquell: es la verdad... es mi historia... pero yo no vomite... amaneci en una tina llena de hielos con un letrerito que decia... " felicidades acabamos de sacarle un riñon" TT**

**shinku: valla... no lo sabia...nn**

**raquell: pues ahora ya lo sabes TOT**

**shinku: ve a descansar, te hace falta**

**raquell: ... ( se va al rinconcito)**

**shinku: te falto tu osito!! ( se lo arroja en la cabeza)**

**raquell: ouch... QUE DADIBOSA!!!!**

**Shinku: verdad?????????? nn**

**Raquell: no te mordiste la lengua?**

**Shinku: nopo nn**

**Raquell: quien es la directa aqui... ¬¬**

**Shinku: **

La toma de la cintura y se la lleva cargando.

- eres un amor – le da un beso en la mejilla

- ... – n////n – aqui es no?? –

- ... – julia ya se habia quedado dormida

- " TOK TOK TOK" – suena la puerta

- si... voy... – decia raul bostezando

- se?? – se asoma por un lado de la puerta con cara de desvelo y crudeza, traia puesta su pijama y su cabello estaba hecho un alboroto. – eh... se perdio... verdad?? -

- asi es... no te preocupes yo la dejo en su cama... vuelve a dormir -

- se... – se vuelve a dormir

camina dentro de la habitacion, extiende la colcha de la cama e introduce a la chica dentro de ella

- gracias yuriy-san – lo jala del cuello y le da un beso en la boca

- O///////////////O – todo rojo

- buenas noches – se queda enganchada a su cuello

-... – lentamente quita sus suaves manos de su cuello y la acomoda en la cama

- buenas noches – sale de la habitacion.

**Continuara...**

Bueno eso fue todo... uff estoy cansada no he parado de escribir TT mis deditos me duelen y ya el la 01:08 am y y no hay nada en toonami mas que dragon ball YY bueno dejen reviews porfa denme ideas, y por ahi una que otra receta para conciliar el sueño, algun te o algo asi... POR QUE NO PUEDO DORMIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Atte__: shinku aoki de chase young_


	2. con quien?

Acoplándome a ti

Cáp. 2: ¿¿Con quien??

Era temprano, el sol se alzaba en el horizonte, ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba, comenzó a abrir los ojos, su mirada yacía perdida en el techo de la habitación, estaba demasiado confundida, gira su rostro hacia la derecha y se sorprende al ver que esa no era su habitación

- O dios… - piensa la chica

Gira su rostro hacia la izquierda para encontrar a un joven que dormía placidamente a su lado y en sus labios yacía una sonrisa.

- O por dios!!... – se levanta de inmediato pero teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, ni a el ni a los demás chicos del equipo.

Entra al baño para mirarse en el espejo, sentía un tremendo dolor, un gran vació y muchas ganas de llorar…, pero ella así lo había decidido, aunque aun no lo comprendía. ¿Por qué? Y la mejor pregunta era… ¿Por qué con el?, había tenido su primera vez… las inevitables lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, le daba pena verse así misma en el espejo, tan frágil y débil, tenia miedo… mucho miedo… se abraso así misma fuertemente tratando de contener las lagrimas y se daba cuenta que necesitaba, realmente necesitaba contarle a alguien sus penas…

Pero a quien??...

En ese momento se escucha que la perilla de la puerta se comienza a mover, ella estaba más preocupada por si misma que si la veían allí; la puerta se abre y la persona mira sorprendido a la chica.

- Hiromi… que haces aquí?? – se sonroja al ver a la castaña allí parada y medio desnuda

La chica tenia la mirada perdida y los ojos secos de tanto llorar, al ver que no responde, se acerca a ella y la toma por el hombro.

- HIROMI!! – grita para que la chica reaccionara

- no le digas a nadie… - susurraba la chica observándolo con los ojos secos.

- que?? – dice el chico desorientado.

- ray… como amigos… te lo suplico – lo miraba a los ojos con cara de ya haber llorado suficiente – no se lo cuentes a nadie - Sale del baño y toma su ropa que yacía en la cama donde aun dormía el joven.

Al parecer ray lo había entendido perfectamente.

- Ahora lo entiendes? – comienza a tallarse los ojos.

- comprendo, no llores mas… - fija su mirada en la cama

- gracias – sale de la habitación y se recarga en la puerta

Era inevitable volver a derramar lágrimas, cae al suelo sin esperanzas además que le daría vergüenza volver a mirar al chico a la cara ya que sabía su terrible secreto.

- eh Hiromi – saluda el joven con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro – buenos di… que tienes?-

- no es nada bryan… - se talla de nuevo los ojos – buenos días – le sonríe dulcemente y continua su camino

- llevas prisa… - comenta el muchacho

- no es solo que necesito ver urgentemente a alguien - posa su mirada en techo.

Seguía su camino pensando en su doloroso secreto no debía guardárselo pero, no se lo podía contar a cualquiera, llega a la habitación donde se hospedaba julia, además no podía andar por ahí medio desnuda.

- julia… - toca la puerta

- pasa – suena la melodiosa voz de la chica del otro lado de la puerta

Hiromi entra a la habitación y ve a julia sentada sobre la cama algo pálida y ojerosa, con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y a Raúl saliendo de la ducha.

- Eh! Hermanita mírate quien te viera así no pensaría que eres tu… - comenta Raúl burlándose de ella al tiempo en que observa extrañado a la chica que acababa de entrar

- cállate tonto!! Ahí mi cabeza!! – Comenta al tiempo en que sujeta con ambas manos su cabeza – Hola Hiromi-cha… - su dolor de cabeza y su sonrisa desaparecen al ver a aquella criatura indefensa que se encontraba al frente

Hiromi tira sus pertenencias y corre a abrazar a la pelirroja

- julia… eh hecho algo horrible… - comienza a llorar en el regazo de la chica – por favor… ayúdame… no se que hacer!!... – grita desesperada la chica

Julia jamás se lo hubiera esperado de ella, posa su mano en la cabeza de hiromi y le hace una señal a Raúl para que las dejara a solas, la cual había entendido perfectamente desde el momento en el que escucho los silenciosos sollozos de la chica, no le quedaba de otra mas que ir con el batallón barthez que era la habitación de enfrente.

- que pasa hiromi?? – ladea la cabeza para tratar de ver el rostro de hiromi

- es que… - posa su mirada en los ojos de la española – ya… -

- ya?... ya que?? – decía confundida la pelirroja

- ya… ya!! – comenta mientras su rostro se tiñe rojo

- no me digas que… ya ya?? –

- si – desvía la mirada sonrojada

A la pobre española se le baja la resaca de la impresión, nunca se hubiera imaginado que esas palabras brotarían de los labios de la castaña, tal vez de los suyos si pero de los de ella jamás…

- pe… pero como, cuando, donde, con quien? – demasiadas preguntas, la chica estaba tan emocionada que no ordenaba sus ideas – cuéntamelo todo!! – decía exaltada con una gran sonrisa

Mientras en el pasillo del hotel el pobre Raúl había tenido que ir a pedir acilo ya que lo habían corrido de su propia habitación.

- maldición… pero por otro lado… que será lo que le habrá pasado a hiromi jamás la había visto así – sigue caminando para toparse con la puerta del batallón barthez – me mata la intriga… - posa su mirada en el suelo y toca la puerta

- si? – suena una voz detrás de la puerta

- hola soy Raúl – comenta mientras tapa con el dedo índice el mirador de la puerta

- que gracioso… - claude abre la puerta para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona del español

- lo siento, no pude evitarlo- ríe mientras sujeta su estomago

- bueno y que quieres, y por el amor de dios dime por que andas en bata – comenta dejando escapar unas carcajadas

- soy un exhibicionista – comenta mientras comienza a desamarrase la bata y la abre frente a cloude

- no por favor no lo hagas – se hace a un lado de la puerta cubriéndose los ojos

- no seas tonto acaso crees que alguien con mi status social iría por ahí haciendo esa clase de cosas indecentes? – Se coloca las manos en la cintura – mira bien estupido…-

Claude se destapa los ojos para ver que Raúl traía una toalla amarrada en la cintura.

- puff amigo me asustas – posa su mano en su frente aliviado – ¿que pasa? -

- cosas de chicas, ya sabes en cuanto llega el chisme se abalanzan sobre el como fieras hambrientas y para colmo te corren… – decía frustrado

- si… te entiendo, pasa – se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar

- buenas – comenta al ver a Aarón sentado en la pequeña sala

- AAAAAAAAAAA UN EXHIVICIONISTA – se cae del sofá

- otro… -

- no es cierto pasa siéntete como en tu casa – sonríe burlón

- gracias pero solo necesito cambiarme – comenta al tiempo en que les muestra un gancho con su ropa

- bueno – ambos se sientan en el sofá

- ¿quieres algo de tomar? – comenta claude antes de comenzar a leer su periódico

- no gracias - entra al baño

- bueno – se acomoda y le da un sorbo a su café

Se recarga en la puerta, cierra los ojos y recuerda la triste escena que había visto en su habitación, abre los ojos lentamente y observa atónito lo que ahí frente a el…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – sale del baño, se recarga en la puerta como si algo verdaderamente horrible estuviera dentro del baño y comienza a respirar agitadamente – demonios… – se cubre su rostro sonrojado con su mano

- que pasa – sale miguel de su habitación exaltado

- .q….q….q…..que… - ladea su rostro rojo de vergüenza

- ¿que?- se acerca claude al español

- vi… vi… -

- que – comenta Aarón – a ver – hace a un lado al pelirrojo para poder ver bien la razón por la que el muchacho yacía tan sonrojado

- o ya veo – comenta Aarón al ver la razón – no te asustes – se burla

- ¿que es? – comenta claude intrigado

- mira… - sale Aarón del baño

Al salir todos se sorprenden cuando ven lo que traía el chico entre ambos dedos índices

- ¡¡ALEJA ESA COSA DE MI!! – grita Raúl atemorizado

- eres patético… solo son unas simples panties… - comenta Claude volviéndose a acomodar en el sillón – como si nunca hubieras visto unas, por favor tienes una hermana - comienza a mofarse

- pero admítelo Raúl es linda solo mírala… es rosa. Tiene encaje y tiene un lindo rabito de conejo – señala Aarón burlándose de Raúl, a lo cual el pelirrojo solo se sonroja

- ¡ya basta! – grita Raúl – yo soy un caballero y no puedo estar pensando en esas cosas… -

- el tiene razón… – comenta miguel – ¡¡deja eso ya!!…- grita el líder del equipo algo sonrojado

De pronto aparece entre la discusión mathilda quien acababa de despertar de un largo sueño

- buenos días chicos – comenta tiernamente mientras se talla lo ojos y entra al baño

-……………………………………..- silencio

Lo mas rápido que pudo mihaeru trato de quitarle la prenda a Aarón para que mathilda no la viera – dame eso… – se la quita y seguido le propina una golpiza rápida.

**Nota de ****autor:**

Raquel: ¿se han dado cuenta que adoro las escenas fuertes en los baños?

Shinku: si… y también que adoras hacer sufrir a los personajes… -.- U sobre todo cuando escuchas J-pop

Raquel: ¿a ver que estoy escuchando sabelotodo? XD

Shinku: fácil… veamos son las 11:50 de la noche… mmmmmmm escribes un finc… mmmmmmm yo creo que deja-vu el opening de Tokio babylon

Raquel: ¡¡maldita!!... ¿como lo supiste?? XD

Shinku: instinto femenino… y por que escuchas canciones tristes cuando te cortan… X3

Raquel: ¡¡maldita!! – sale corriendo al tiempo en que comienza a llorar – ¡¡eres cruel y te odio!!

Shinku: bueno continuemos

**Fin de N/A**

La chica sale del baño con su cepillo de dientes en la boca

- que… - observa perpleja lo que mihaeru traía en sus manos – por que… - lagrimas rodan por sus mejillas – ¡¡RESPONDE!!- grita al tiempo en que aprieta sus puños y hace sonar sus dientes con coraje.

- mathida escúchame – la sujeta fuertemente de las muñecas mientras observa molesto a Aarón – el las tomo no me eches la culpa a mi -

- NO TE CREO… –

Mathilda sonaba furiosa y desde hace unos momentos intentaba librar sus muñecas

– ¡suéltame!! - las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos – suéltame………. – baja la mirada con la voz ronca, ella no lo notaba pero… se le estaba destrozando el corazón pedazo a pedazo…

- ¡ESCUCHAME!! – ahora el estaba molesto

Todos observan en silencio la escena a lo que Raúl solo vuelve a cubrir su rostro y se escucha un fuerte golpe al cual todos voltean asombrados para darse cuenta que mathilda había librado una de sus manos para proporcionarle una fuerte bofetada al chico.

– mihaeru… ¿por que no te mueres?? – Decía triste – por que no desapareces simplemente de mi vida… y me dejas… tranquila… - desvía la mirada con tristeza

- bien… - la suelta

- bien… - se limpia las lagrimas -… - le arrebata la prenda de las manos

**Nota de autor:**

Raquel: OTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS XD esto es mejor que una telenovela "saca un bote de palomitas"

Shinku: cierto cierto… "toma un puñado de palomitas que traía Raquel" para que ir al cine…

Raquel: adoro los problemas maritales "come una palomita"

Shinku: pero si ellos no están casados… "mira extrañada a la chica"

Raquel: OTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS "saca una soda y le da un sorbo" tu que sabes

**Fin del N/A**

Se acerca a la puerta quería salir de allí, se sentía mal – Raúl… algo paso cierto? – le pregunta al español el cual solo asiente

La chica sale de la habitación azotando la puerta

- Mujeres… quien las entiende – comenta Claude burlón

Mientras tanto en la habitación de julia…

La española miraba sorprendida el rostro sonrojado de la castaña aun no podía creer lo que le había contado

- pe… ósea… no… ¿como?? – no sabia si echarse a reír, llorar con su amiga o prestarle su hombro a Hiromi para que llorara tranquila

- bueno eso fue lo que paso… - se encogía de hombros

- hay amiga te compadezco… - posa su mano en el hombro de su amiga – y… ¿que tal?? – sonreía la española pícaramente

- mmmmmmmmmmm… - sonreía sonrojada – pues, pues, te diré que fue algo agradable… -

- valla pero… - fue interrumpida por alguien que tocaba la puerta

Julia se levanta y le da una palmadita en la cabeza a hiromi y se dirige a la puerta para abrirla

- valla hola Mathilda ¿que pasa? – Observa a la pequeña niña algo triste, eso era raro, siempre llevaba una linda sonrisa – pasa chica estamos en terapia – nn comenta haciéndola pasar

- hola hiromi – comenta mathilda entrando a la habitación y sentándose en el suelo mientras recarga sus brazos en la cama

- tenían que venir justamente cuando estoy cruda… - comentaba cerrando la puerta

- pero querida tu siempre estas cruda… - comenta hiromi a lo cual todas comienzan a reír

- bueno ahora si cuéntenme… ¿que fue lo que paso? -

- no paso nada… - comenta julia

- no me quieran engañar – comenta mathilda algo dolida

- en serio no paso nada – decía hiromi roja de vergüenza

- ¿a no? Entonces que hacia Raúl en la habitación de mi equipo tan temprano… - sonríe dulcemente

- sabes que de todos modos te vamos a contar… además hiromi no me ha terminado de contar algo - comenta julia mientras voltea a ver a la castaña - ¿verdad? –

– ¿a ti también te paso algo cierto?... – comenta hiromi fingiendo no haber escuchado el comentario de la pelirroja

- de hecho, pero quiero que hiromi me cuente primero su problema… -

Ambas chicas se miran sorprendidas y comienzan a contarle toda la historia desde el principio

- wau… - la chica se había quedado sin palabras…

- bien hasta allí es donde me quede… - comenta la española mirando a hiromi – ¿verdad? Ahora dime -

- ¿que cosa? – mathilda se había tardado en comprender la situación

- con quien querida… - le sonríe a la pelirroja

- cierto… – dinos – voltea a ver frenéticamente a hiromi

- pues… fue con… -

- ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?? – decían ambas emocionadas casi encima de hiromi

- con………- bajaba la voz cada vez mas, mientras su sonrojo se hacia cada vez mas notorio -……………takao…………………………………-

"silencio"……………………

- bien ahora ya lo saben… -

"silencio"……………………………………………………………

- ………………. Lo sabía…-

"silencio"……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- ya julia ya puedes reírte… - comenta mientras se recuesta en la cama, toma una almohada y la pega a su rostro…

-……………………………………………………………………………… eso no me lo esperaba…………………………………………….- comenta julia con un tono serio

- yo tampoco. - dice la pequeña mathilda con la mirada en el suelo - ahora te entiendo… - dice posando su mano en la espalda de hiromi

- ………………………. – no hay respuesta de la castaña

- hiromi que tienes… - comenta mathilda al ver que hiromi apretaba más fuerte la almohada

- que pasa – julia se dirige a un lado de hiromi – hiromi…. ¡Hiromi! – comenta mientras comienza a mover a la castaña para que respondiera

- tengo otro problema… - susurraba

- ¿? -

- uno mas grande y grave… - despega la almohada de su rostro

- no será que… -

- si… lo mas probable… -

- o no… - retrocede poco a poco de la cama – no… eso no… – comenta julia y sale corriendo de la habitación

- que pasa… -

- esto no puede ser… - seguía corriendo… no sabia a donde ir… llega a la habitación de los BBA revolution… - simplemente no puede ser… - comienza a tocar como loca

- … - Kai abre la puerta – ¿mmmmmmm? – levanta una ceja al ver a la española agitada frente a la puerta – ¿que se te ofrece? - le pregunta con su ya típico tono serio…

- dile a takao que es un idiota y que mas vale que no sea verdad o si no… juro que yo misma me encargo de desaparecerlo – decía furiosa mientras comienza a correr en dirección contraria

- ¿? – lo de decirle a takao que era un idiota si lo había entendido… pero lo otro… - que habrá ocurrido – comenta mientras entra a la habitación

- ¿quien era? – pregunta Ray que estaba sentado en su cama buscando algo en su maleta

- julia de la dinastía F – comenta sentándose en su cama – al parecer takao esta metido en un gran problema – se recuesta – esa española es de cuidado -

- no será que… - susurraba Ray – o no… - ya había captado la situación…

- mmm...? – Kai voltea a verlo – ¿sabes algo? -

- … algo así… pero prometí no contarlo honestamente si en un problema fuerte… claro si es lo que estoy pensando y en ese caso julia no será la única persona con la que tendrá problemas… -

- a que te refieres… -

- pues… -

- tú sabes algo que yo no… habla… -

- yo no soy la persona mas indicada para contarte eso pero… por que no mejor se lo preguntas a el… - Ray señala a un muy dormido takao

- bien… - se levanta de su cama y se dirige a la cama de peliazul seguido por Ray

El chino ya había escuchado una parte de la historia, pero ahora quería saber el lado "obscuro" del secreto de hiromi, ambos se colocan en los dos lados de la cama viendo a takao, ahí tan inocente… ellos ya no le creerían nada… a menos que tuviese que ver con comida.

- sírvame otro por favor – susurraba el peliazul entre sueños

- … - Kai frunce el seño y de un momento a otro lo levanta de la cama – dinos que fue lo que paso… -

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA maldición… buenos días a ti también Kai… siempre es un gusto saludarte… - comenta el chico al tiempo en que da un gran bostezo

- deja de bromear y dinos que paso para que julia viniera a amenazarte… - comenta Ray

- de que demonios están hablando… ¿julia?... ¿que julia??… ¿amenazarme?? ¿Cuando?? – Los mira extrañado – ¿de que carajos me perdí? -

- … - ambos lo miran seriamente

- que le hiciste a hiromi para que julia viniera a decirnos que no va a quedar ni rastro de ti… - comenta Ray

- a ver… explícate… de que diablos estás hablando… - Kai trata de mantener la cordura pero los chicos de su equipo lo ponían de mal humor - que tiene que ver hiromi en todo esto Ray… -

Takao y Ray se miran mutuamente, en sus rostros se denotaban algo de terror y miedo…

- ¿que fue lo que lo que paso Ray? – pregunta takao con algo de nerviosismo

-…………………………………- el no chico tenia palabras

- necesito saber que tan grave fue lo que paso… y tú lo sabes… - en sus palabras se denotaba el miedo

- esta mañana vi a hiromi en el baño de la habitación… -

- ¿como?? – comentan sorprendidos los otros chicos

- mmmmmmmm… que pasa muchachos… - Max acababa de levantarse – por que gritan tanto… - comenta el rubio mientras se talla los ojos

Todos se miran confundidos pero el que mas lo estaba era Max, ya que la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos no era nada agradable, Kai sujetando el cuello de la pijama de takao con cara de – en cualquier momento voy a golpearte - , Ray cruzado de brazos esperando alguna respuesta de kinomiya, y takao, tratando de soltarse de Kai.

- muchachos que pasa… Kai ya suéltalo… - comenta el rubio algo molesto

- mmm… - lo suelta – entonces ya dinos… - observa con una fría mirada al peliazul

- esperen trato de recordar… - cruza los brazos – ya recuerdo… hay no!! Soy un idiota… - se sonroja… al parecer ya había recordado todo

Mientras de nuevo en la habitación de julia…

Ambas se seguían mirando extrañadas por la reacción de julia

- bueno… cuéntame que fue lo que te paso a ti… seguro que no es tan malo como lo que me paso… – decía recostándose en la cama mientras miraba a la pequeña mathilda con un aire de tristeza

- es que… discutí con… mihaeru… - comenta mientras se acuesta aun lado de hiromi – me siento terrible – cierra los ojos

- es solo una discusión… es algo por lo que todas pasamos y… - la castaña es interrumpida

- ¡pero le dije que se muriera!... ¡Sabes lo doloroso que fue eso y lo terrible que me siento!! – Grita con lagrimas en los ojos – soy una persona horrible hiromi… -

La mira sorprendida… ella diciendo esas cosas… no lo podía creer, se veía tan inocente - ya ya tranquila- la abrasa calidamente mientras le sujeta la cabeza con mucha dulzura – el debió de hacerte algo muy malo para que le dijeras eso… -

- es que… el intento decirme algo… pero… pero… - lloraba en el pecho de su amiga – yo no quise escucharlo – la abrasa mas fuerte – soy una tonta… -

- las cosas pasan… y tu simplemente te cegaste al ver sus actos… y no te detuviste a escuchar ni una sola palabra que el… quería decirte -

- ahora no se que hacer… - comenta confundida

- se lo preguntas a la persona menos indicada – le sonríe dulcemente

Ella seguía recorriendo el hotel, no sabia a donde ir o con quien…

- necesito concentrarme… con quien podría ir… - sin notarlo ya había comenzado a llorar

No podía detenerse corría frenéticamente, a lo lejos ve la sombra de alguien familiar, quería detenerse pero sus piernas no se lo permitían, la única manera era dejarse caer…

- ¡te tengo!… - comenta la persona mientras toma de la cintura a la española – ¿que sucede? – la mira extrañado ya que la chica traía algunas lagrimas en los ojos

- y… yuriy… - lo mira tristemente – necesito encontrar a alguien… pero el problema en que ni siquiera se con quien debo ir… -

- valla… -

- que lindos se ven mis tortolos… - se escucha la voz burlona de una chica

- ¡Mariam!! – Grita feliz el nombre de la chica y la abrasa… - necesito que me ayudes… spacibo yuriy… nos vemos luego – jala a la peliazul por el pasillo -

- que pasa julia… -

- tenemos un problema… -

- ¿tenemos?? ¿Quienes?? – comenta algo confundida -

- tienes… tu sabes… -

- que… ¿necesitas algo?? -

- si… necesito una… - comenta sonrojada mientras hace un rectángulo con sus dedos

- una que… - la mira extrañada

- una prueba… -

- …………………………………………… ¿para que quieres eso?? -

- como que para que… -

- pues si… no te entregare nada hasta que me digas con que fines malévolos pretendes usarla… - comienza a buscar algo en su bolsa

- ¿te lo puedo explicar luego? En verdad la necesito – la mira con desesperación

- no… - saca de su bolso una cajita de un tenue rosa claro – vamos… dime – comenta mientras comienza a moverla de un lado a otro mientras comienza a caminar por el pasillo

- pero… ¿como?? – se sorprende al ver las monerías que la peliazul traía en su bolsa – ¿para que cargas eso en tu bolso? – comenta algo asustada mientras camina apresuradamente tras Mariam

- cosas… ¿la quieres o no? – podía sentir el nerviosismo en la mirada de la española

- hola chicas ¿que pasa? – decía la pequeña muy sonriente que venia caminando por el pasillo

- hola Ming Ming… - comentan ambas volteando a ver a la pequeña cantante

- ¿por que traes una prueba de embarazo en la mano Mariam? – comenta algo confundida la idol

- guarda eso… - decía julia quitándole la prueba a Mariam y guardándola en su bolso – ¿quieres que todo el mundo se entere?... eh – se detiene en falso - … ¿y tu como sabes que esto es una prueba de embarazo? – la mira algo exaltada

-¡¡ehi!! ¡Ten cuidado!! – grita Mariam al tiempo en que siente como le quitan la caja de las manos –

- …………………………………… - la chica solamente se sonroja ante la inesperada pregunta de la pelirroja

- bueno ya vamos… tu también vienes no quiero que andes divulgando cosas erróneas… - jala a ambas por el pasillo en dirección de la habitación

- ¿pero a donde? – preguntan ambas confundidas

- ¿quieren saber para que quiero "eso" o no? – se detiene y las mira molesta

-………. – ambas asienten

En la habitación de julia…

- a donde habrá ido julia… - se sienta nuevamente en la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo

- no lo se… - se dirige a la ventana y la abre… pero dime… que es eso tan malo y tan grave… hiromi… - cuestiona tímidamente la pequeña pelirrosa

-………. Julia lo entendió desde antes que lo mencionara… simplemente ya lo venia venir… - posa su mirada en la pequeña incrédula – que quizás… yo… pues… - no sabia como explicárselo

- Que quizás y solo quizás… puedas estar… - la mira sorprendida – ¿embarazada? – pregunta sonrojada

- pues si… - baja la mirada sonrojada mientras se cubre el vientre

- la maternidad es algo hermoso… - susurra tristemente mientras baja la mirada – yo me sentiría muy feliz ya que es el fruto del amor entre dos personas… - decía tímidamente mientras comienza a tallarse los ojos

Escucha los silenciosos lamentos de la pequeña, dirige su mirada a la puerta ya que desde hace un buen rato se escuchaba mucho ruido tras ella

- ¡¡YA LLEGUE!! – grita julia entrando acompañada por las dos peliazules

- ¡Mariam!!... ¡¡Ming Ming!! – gritan ambas confundidas

- que pasa chicas… - comenta Mariam cerrando la puerta mientras les sonríe – ¿para quien es la prueba? – pregunta dispuesta a sermonear a la culpable

Mientras en la habitación del batallón barthez…

- ¡¡MALDICION!! – Gritaba molesto – todo es tu culpa… - dice tomando fuertemente a aron de la camisa – imbécil… en que problema me has metido… - empuja al muchacho haciéndolo caer – te das cuenta del enorme problema en el que me has metido… -

se sienta frustrado en el sillón, aprieta fuertemente su cabeza, estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera se detuvo a ver sus actos, la había lastimado… y mucho… durante todo ese tiempo… de sus ojos comienzan a brotar esas amargas gotas de sal, no le daba vergüenza que sus compañeros lo viesen así… después de todo lloraba por lo único que el… apreciaba en el mundo, cierra los ojos lentamente y en su mente se dibuja la linda sonrisa de la pequeña… pero… ¿Por qué?... cae de rodillas en el suelo mirando fijamente el techo…

- perdóname… mathilda… por favor… - el chico podía sentir que las suaves y delicadas manos de mathilda acariciaban su rostro, pero eso no podía ser verdad ya que ella no estaba allí

Todos observaban atentamente la escena

- … miguel… la amas cierto… - pregunta Claude silenciosamente

-……………………. –

- … chicos… será mejor que hablen… me voy… muchas gracias por prestarme el baño – sale de la habitación

Se dirige nuevamente a su habitación, no sin antes recargarse en la puerta para escuchar si aun hay alguien dentro

"¿para quien es la prueba?… " escucha atentamente la escandalosa voz de Mariam

- ¿una prueba?? - pregunta confundido mientras toca la puerta – ¡julia soy yo, lo siento necesito entrar por algo!!

Escuchan que alguien toca la puerta - Raúl lo lamento ahora nos vamos… ¿cierto chicas? - dice julia algo nerviosa ya que no quería que se enterara de nada – espera – cierra nuevamente

- chicas chicas vengan… - susurra julia haciendo señas para que se reunieran – ahora que hacemos… -

- mi habitación queda muy lejos… - dice Mariam -

- yo no quiero ver a mi equipo – dice mathilda con un ligero tono molesto

- la de los Blade breakers… - comenta hiromi tristemente

- pues si pero… como los sacamos… - pregunta Mariam percatándose de algo extraño en hiromi

- mmmmmmmmmmmmmm… yo podría ayudar… - comenta Ming Ming

- ¿Cómo? – preguntan todas…

- Kenny… - sonríe dulcemente mientras les guiñe el ojo – es mi fan… puedo hacer que haga lo que sea sin que me cuestione… -

- buena idea… bueno vamos… - julia abre la puerta y ve a Raúl – ya puedes entrar, vamos chicas… - sale de la habitación siendo seguida por las demás

- ¿mmmmmmmm? – ahora estaba mas confundido…

En otro lado…

- bien Dizzy hemos recaudado todos los datos necesarios – comentaba el chico mientras seguía caminando hacia su habitación con su laptop en las manos

- hola Kenny – se escucha una melodiosa voz detrás suyo – jejeje ¿que haces? – pregunta dulcemente

- ¿eh?... – gira para encontrarse con algo que jamás se hubiera esperado… - m…min…ming ming?? – pregunta nervioso mientras comienza a sonrojarse

- ¿pasa algo? – comenta la pequeña extrañada

- ¿estas hablando conmigo? – pregunta extrañado mientras se señala así mismo

- claro que si tonto – le sonríe dulcemente – oye… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?? - dice tímidamente

- ¡¡pero claro!! – le sonríe – ¿que necesitas? – pregunta intrigado

- buenooooooooooo… pues necesitamos la habitación de los bladebrakers… - dice tímida

Continuara…

bueno hasta aqui... me muero, se me acaba de secar mi cerebro... agradesco los comentarios de haru-chan y de mariah-chan Y.Y dejen reviews y tambien ideas muchas gracias por leer el finc


End file.
